The Things We Do for Mud/How Much Wood Can a Wood Pecker Peck?
"The Things We Do for Mud/How Much Wood Can a Wood Pecker Peck?" is the 2nd episode of the animated series "Iggy Arbuckle". It originally aired on July 3rd, 2007, in Canada. The title of the first segment is a possible reference to the song "The Things We Do for Love", while the second is a reference to the tongue twister "How Much Wood Could a Woodchuck Chuck?". Plotlines The Things We Do for Mud After Zoop gives Stu a facial with a special mud (called "Miracle Mud") which only pig rangers know the source of, the ferrets suggest he become a pig ranger so he can get some for himself. He goes to Iggy and Jiggers, and professes that he is a nature-lover now, and wants to be a pig ranger like them. Though Jiggers remains wary of Stu's craftiness, Iggy seems to buy into it, and gives Stu a number of tasks to perform in order to prove his undying love for nature (all of which he succeeds by cheating). After he is declared a pig ranger, he inquires what sorts of secrets he should be let in on. They tell him a few, but are reluctant to give away the source of the Miracle Mud. After persistent persuasion from Stu, they finally take him to the Miracle Mud, which he and the ferrets steal a bunch of and make off with. However, Iggy really was on to him, and showed him the wrong mud; the miraculous variety actually comes from Iggy and Jiggers' garden! How Much Wood Can a Wood Pecker Peck? Iggy presents Jiggers with a log for carving, but Jiggers decides he needs a more gnarly one for the creation he had in mind. He carves his chosen log into a beautiful bench with detailed drawings along the back. However, while Iggy, Spiff and Zoop are admiring it, a flock of woodpeckers start pecking on the Great Bamzeani. The gang tries many ways to get the birds to stop; nailing crushed tin cans all over the totem pole so they can't get at the wood, tricking them into thinking it's winter so they'll fly south, hosing them away, and smearing organic butter all over the totem pole, but nothing seems to work. Finally, Jiggers remembers that the log he carved the bench from came from the woods; and the woodpeckers likely were working on it, and followed him back to Mooseknuckle when he took it away. Seeing the Great Bamzeani, and thinking it was a tree, the birds resumed their work on it. Jiggers carves the log the bench came from into a totem pole resembling the Great Bamzeani, and the birds begin to peck at it almost immediately. Iggy then leads Jiggers and all back to the woods. Goofs *Iggy's snout twitches whenever he lies, yet it didn't when he lied to Catfish Stu about the mud's location. *Even though the log fell on top of the hose immediately after Jiggers left it behind, the hose still worked while Zoop was cleaning the ground with it. Category:Episodes